Letters to Jane
by lonelyMemoryPalace
Summary: Trying to imagine what Lisbon wrote in her letters to Jane in his detention suite post "My Blue Heaven". My first upload so be gentle but constructive criticism is welcome x
1. Chapter 1

Dear Jane

I've been trying to see you but they wont let me so I guess its back to one sided correspondence for us. I hope you are feeling ok despite your incarceration (its not like its the first time) It was great to see you again, but we never really got a chance to talk. I know how stubborn you are (yeah I know, me of all people calling you stubborn) but I hope and pray that you consider the FBI's offer. Abbott seems like a hard-ass but that's nothing you cant handle and I'm sure you will have him wound round your finger eventually. And I'm sure Kim will help you adjust since you two seem to have some kind of connection. Its not that I don't appreciate you trying to get me a job with the FBI, but I have a job and a life here in Washington so please consider the offer, Jane.

Ill close on some good news, Rigsby and Van Pelt have had a daughter, a beautiful little girl called Maddie and they are busy running their own surveillance firm and you know Cho is doing great in the FBI. I am very happy here and I love my job in Washington. My only hope is that this mess gets sorted out and that you also find some happiness Jane. I really want that for you because you deserve it. You will be in my prayers, hopefully we can talk soon.

U no hoo


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Jane

I hope you are well, I am pissed off. The FBI wouldn't deliver my last letter to you. I'm in contact with a lawyer I know from the CBI days who owes me a favor to look at your case, it cant be legal what they are doing to you. Some things never change do they? You in trouble and me worrying my ass off trying to get you out of it. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Losing my job at the CBI was hard but losing my best friend was worse. Thank you again for the letters you sent they helped me through a difficult time. It always makes me smile to think of the chaos you caused over there, I'm surprised they didn't deport you before you chose to leave!

I don't know if you will ever get these letters Jane but I will keep writing them because I will never give up on you. Yeah you are difficult and exhausting and a major pain in the ass but you are my major pain in the ass and you are a good man who doesn't deserve this. Yes you have done some questionable things but they were always for the right reasons and you have done far more good than bad. That should get you into heaven so long as you're willing to repent your sins Jane! Sorry for going all Sunday school on you I know what you think about religion but it has helped me a lot to get through the last couple of years. Anyway I'm rambling now, please promise you wont try to escape or anything until I try to get your legal situation sorted out. Miss you.

U no hoo


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Jane

You never cease to amaze me, I don't know how in your situation you managed to get an origami rose wrapped in a note delivered to my door but thank you, it was very sweet. Its good to know you are feeling well, though I must admit your mention of "having a plan" has me worried. Please don't do anything stupid Jane. I know the legal process is slow and frustrating but you are not on your own. I have Cho keeping me updated regularly on your situation and he tells me the FBI are becoming frustrated with you (big surprise) but they seem more inclined to negotiate a slightly better deal rather than send you to prison. You are pretty much considered a hero for ridding the world of Red John and they know prosecuting you would not be a very popular move. You would probably just escape anyway.

Enough business, when you get out of there we can all meet up. You, me, Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby. We were like a family back then and I guess its true you don't know what you have till its gone. I miss our case closed pizzas and you entertaining us all. I don't miss the paperwork I went through because of you so much, but it was worth it Jane. You caught a lot of bad guys, true, but I also miss the two of us chatting together. Cho told me recently that we bickered like an old married couple. Ha ha! Can you imagine that Jane? the two of us married? We would drive each other crazy. Anyway you are in my prayers and I hope you finally managed to get a pair of socks! Hang in there Jane.

U no hoo


End file.
